witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Majil
Majil is an antique seller and Alex Underwood friend, appearing in Witchblade comics series. Biography Meeting Alex At some point, Majil was convinced by Alex Underwood to testify against two Russian mobsters who wanted him dead. After this, Majil bought an antique shop, where he sold various items which for the most part where ether fake or stolen. Demon Attack Sometime later, Alex sought Majil in order to find out more about the Witchblade and supernatural enemies she's facing. Alex then shows him the Blake Groves sewered hand, bearing the strange tattoo. Majil asks if the guy to which the hand belongs is dead and Alex confirms this, although she doesn't explain how it happened. After taking look at a book, Majil explains that the tattoo is a hex mark, which lets witches and demons commune with or otherwise inhabit humans. He then notices Alex bracelet and asks to take a closer look. Alex disapproves this as the Witchblade stings Majil's hand. The Witchblade then warns Alex about danger as someone has followed her to this shop. Then out of a mirror, a black, mass of tentacles attack them. The Witchblade then tells Alex to stop fighting it and use it to kill the monster. Although Alex manages to cut few tentacles off the monster they quickly attach back. The monster then hits her, knocking Alex to the ground. Alex then asks Majil if he can see the monster and he confirms he can. Although Alex tries to kill the monster, the creature overpowers her and prepares to kill her. Before it can do that, Majil uses a fire extinguisher to destroy the creature. Majil then asks what that creature was and Alex believes, that was some kind of projection, she met earlier, which likes mirrors. Alex is curious about Majil as he is the second only person to actually see both her powers and the monster, which attacked them. She decides to go and deal with this situation, but promises to talk with him later. History Behind Witchblade After nearly dying again, Alex decides to meet with Majil and get some answers about who she is fighting. Majil takes the book, which he stole from a mad professor at Oxford, who taught them about ancient civilizations. The book tells, that in the beginning of civilization, the word was darkness and chaos. A demon warlord rose, the worst of its kind. In order to defeat him, thirteen brave women, armed with thirteen powerful artifacts, one of them being the Witchblade, rose to stop him. After the demon was defeated, the artifacts disappeared, although they would reappear when things were chaotic and horrible. After the second world war, the Witchblade vanished and nobody knows who took it. Majil then stops reading the book as he notices Alex seeing something. Alex tells Majil to take her phone and call the number for Ash as she rushes after the ghost girl. Alex Possession Majil then tracks down Alex, finding her sitting on the floor in the church in some kind of trance. He decides to call Ash for help as Perdida explains, that she remembers talking with Alex in her home a few days earlier and then nothing else. Ash comes to the church and concludes, that Alex has been possessed by the demon who was inhabiting Perdida. Ash tells, that Alex needs to hear the voice of somebody she trust, in order to help fight off the demon. He then asks Perdida to find and bring Debbie here. Alex then manages to wakes up, having been freed from the demons grip and notices that she's surrounded by her friends. Debbie decides to call to the police, but Ash, Majil and Perdida doesn't let her. Majil then goes back to his shop. Disappearance of Ash After Ash disappears, Alex calls Majil and Debbie to his loft in order to help her to locate him. Debbie asks why did the demon took Ash instead of Alex herself. Alex explains that because she ruined its plans for this city, the demon wants her to suffer. Having no leads to follow, Debbie suggests to wait until the demon contacts them himself. As they wait for the call, Alex notices Roseland waiting outside in the car. The three then find multiple pictures of Ash in different identities and ages. She then receives a video call from unknown number and Alex tells Debbie and Majil to get out of the range of the camera. When Alex accepts the call, she sees Ash beaten up and tied to a chair. The demon, now inhabiting Detective Barrows body, warns Alex, that this time he went after a hard target, but next time, it could be Debbie or her dad. Ash then tells Alex to not listen to the demon and don't try to come for him. The demon then proceeds to punch Ash and tells Alex to come alone and give up herself and then maybe it will consider sparing her friends. When the demon ends the call, Alex goes to Roseland and the two travel to meet Barrows. After defeating the demon, Debbie and Majil drop Alex at her apartment. Working with Alex Over the next three months, Majil started to work with Alex, tipping her about possible location of demon hideouts. He also started to track Johnny Meyers, upon Alex request. Majil then informs her, that feds have entered the hotel, Johnny is staying and he goes to check whats happening. After Alex is shot by a mysterious attacker, Majil checks her strange wound, which he points out to her. Alex then asks, what happened to Johnny. Majil explains, that Johnny disappeared as feds entered the hotel, which frustrates Alex. He then asks why Alex hasn't asked Debbie and Detective Roseland for help. Alex explains, that Roseland told her to never involve her again in these things and Debbie doesn't know about Johnny. She then asks Majil to inspect the bullet. Debbie would want to get answers from Johnny who is already spooked enough. As Majil inspects the bullet, he concludes that is made out of silver, coated with some other material. He decides to keep the bullet and see if he can find anything else about it. Truth Behind Johnny's Reappearance Surviving the second attempt at her life, Alex hid Johnny in Majil's apartment and invited Debbie to find out the truth from him. Majil then brings food and Debbie presses Johnny for answers. Johnny tells them, that after getting trapped in the truck from which Alex was thrown clear, he died. He then woke up in a secret hospital, where he was given a chance to be submitted to more radical procedures, which brought him back to life. Johnny accepted the offer and went through at least twenty surgeries. He was given artificial skin grafts, genetic therapy to accelerate his own cell growth and more drugs to reactivate his nerve endings. After the procedure, Johnny thought that he will let go after studying him. The doctors then revealed that he belonged to them now. Johnny and all other successful subjects were taken to the main facility. There he learned that his loved ones, didn't knew about him being alive. In the facility, Johnny was given performance enhancer that give them more strength for combat and kept the genetic alterations they made from rolling back. The enhance turns out be addictive in order to keep the subjects under their control. Johnny did what he was asked for four years, until he was reassigned to their R&D division, where he saw Alex's picture. He then stockpiled enough of the drugs to get out of there and detox himself. Although Johnny knew he couldn't hide forever, he could try protect Alex from harm. When Alex asks as to who he's supposed to protect her, Johnny tells that "they" are NGEN, global biotech company. Their CEO is obsessed with artifacts as her father sunk the entire family fortune into finding the Witchblade and their did, but then they lost it. Majil then informs the group, that the two men in suits seen entering the hotel are standing outside in the street. Johnny decides to leave, but Alex stops him from doing this. Instead she goes down to confront them. Personality Although at first quite hostile towards Alex for convincing him to testify against Russian mobsters,he warms up to Alex. He decides to help Alex in her endeavour to rid demons off New York by giving her, his knowledge about the supernatural aspects of the world. Majil is also likes to use dry humor and be sarcastic when talking to others. Gallery Legion44.jpg|Alex visiting Majil. Legion54.jpg|Majil trying to inspect the Witchblade. Legion80.jpg|Majil saving Alex. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Witchblade (2017) Characters